In conducting oceanographic research and predicting climate change, scientists seek to understand the relative change in ocean CO2 levels over time. One of the most effective methods to sense ocean CO2 level is by precisely measuring the pH levels in the ocean. Further, to accurately determine the pH levels in the ocean, it is desirable to know the CO2 levels between the maximum ocean depth and at incremental levels up to the ocean surface. Because the ocean has areas that are nearly 7 miles deep, to measure pH at the maximum ocean depths, a pH sensor must be able to withstand the different pressure levels that exist between the maximum ocean depths and the ocean surface.